gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
"Home" Watchers on the Wall — Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official is the second episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 1, 2016. It was written by Dave Hill, and directed by Jeremy Podeswa. Plot Summary Beyond the Wall Bran Stark continues his training under the Three-Eyed Raven at the tree. He is shown a scene from Winterfell, watching his father and Uncle Benjen training in the yard as young boys. He also sees his Aunt Lyanna and Hodor before he became simple, when he was known as Wylis. Though Bran wants to stay, he is dragged out of the vision by the Three-Eyed Raven, who warns him that it is dangerous to stay too long in such visions. Outside the tree, Bran finds Meera Reed, who still appears to be in mourning over her brother's death. Though Meera questions the point of her presence during Bran's training, Leaf states that Bran will need her when he leaves the tree. At the Wall At Castle Black, nightfall has arrived and the band of black brothers loyal to Jon have not yet surrendered. When Davos refuses a final ultimatum from Ser Alliser Thorne, the acting Lord Commander orders the door to be battered down. Before the mutineers can break in however, Edd returns with Tormund Giantsbane and an army of wildlings. Though Thorne demands that the watchmen stand and fight, they are intimidated into surrender by the giant, Wun Wun, and Thorne, plus Olly and the officers who mutinied alongside him, are led away to the Ice Cells. As Tormund inspects Jon's corpse, Davos visits Melisandre, who is still gripped by a crisis of faith. When he asks her if reviving Jon is a possibility, she admits to having seen it done, but insists that she cannot do it, having lost faith in the Lord of Light due to the failure of her predictions regarding Stannis Baratheon to come true. After Davos implores her simply to try, she agrees. After washing Jon's wounds clean and burning his hair, she attempts to revive him using murmured High Valyrian incantations, but, it seems to no effect. After a moment, Tormund leaves, and Melisandre offers a final "please" in the common tongue, but leaves the room, despondent. Edd and finally, Davos, follow her a moment later. Once the room is empty however, Ghost, who had been sleeping underneath the table upon which Jon lay, perks up, and Jon awakens suddenly, gasping for air. At King's Landing In a tavern, a man drunkenly boasts of having taunted Cersei during her walk of shame to the great amusement of the other patrons. As he urinates against a wall outside however, he is confronted by Ser Robert Strong, who kills him by smashing his head against the wall. Myrcella's funeral is held and Tommen confines Cersei to the Red Keep due to the fact that the Faith Militant won't allow her in the sept until her trial is over. In the sept, Jaime and Tommen talk about Myrcella and Prince Trystane. Tommen believes that Cersei is to blame for Prince Trystane's death, but explains to Jaime that he isn't upset with her. Jaime convinces Tommen that he needs to go see his mother as the High Sparrow enters the sept. After Tommen leaves, Jaime begins threatening the High Sparrow and asks him why Cersei is being punished for her sins, but he isn't, considering he murdered the king he vowed to protect. As Jaime is about to kill the High Sparrow, the High Sparrow seems to be unafraid to die, which confuses Jaime. The High Sparrow explains that if Jaime chooses to kill him then many of the sparrows will die fighting him, but it wouldn't really matter since they have no names or individual power. He says that they mean nothing individually, but together they can overthrow an empire. Tommen confronts Cersei in the Red Keep and apologizes for not being more helpful throughout her trial. He regrets letting the High Sparrow lock her away and says that he should have torn the sept down with the High Sparrow inside of it. He tells her that he needs her help and the two embrace. In Braavos Still a beggar on the streets, Arya is again approached by the Waif, who asks her name. Arya says she is "no one", at which the Waif hits her. The Waif retorts that she doesn't believe that and neither does Arya. She tries to fight back, but the Waif vanishes, replaced with Jaqen H'ghar. He promises that if she says her name, Arya will sleep under a roof that night, that she will eat, and he will restore her eyes. Each time however Arya says she has no name. Satisfied, he tells Arya to follow him, and that she is a beggar no more. In the North In the woods, Brienne fills Sansa in on her encounter with Arya, whilst Sansa is reluctant to talk about her experiences under Ramsay Bolton's tyranny at Winterfell. She admits that she ought to have accepted her help sooner. Then Theon, wracked with guilt over his betrayal of the Stark family, decides to leave the group and go home. He tells Sansa that Brienne and Pod will do a better job of looking after her, though he tearfully states that he would have gone with her all the way to Castle Black if necessary. He asks to take one of the horses with him, and the two share an embrace. At Winterfell, Ramsay and Roose discuss plans with Harald Karstark regarding what to do about Sansa. After Ramsay suggests storming Castle Black, Roose warns Ramsay that such an action would turn the entire North against House Bolton implying that if he does not act more sensibly he will be discarded. At that point, Maester Wolkan enters and announces that Roose's wife, Walda, has given birth to a baby boy. At this point, realising that his position is weaker than ever, stabs his father and, in his position as the new Lord Bolton, has Walda and his half-brother fed to the hounds. In the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy and Yara Greyjoy talk about how the Iron Islands lost their hold on the North because of the fact that the Northerners retook Deepwood Motte and their invasion seems to have failed. Balon tells her that they will keep fighting, but Yara argues that there's not really a point to holding the lands since they are unable to defend them from mainland armies. Balon states on of the reasons that the invasion wasn't successful was because Yara wasted men when she attempted to rescue Theon. Yara continues arguing against continuing the rebellion and states that the only reason they were able to take strongholds in the North in the first place was because they were in the south fighting a war, and now that war is over. She reminds Balon that the last time they provoked the Northerners too far they were crushed and her two oldest brothers were killed. Balon tells her that when she rules she can be content with their current standing, but for now she needs to obey his commands or he will make another heir who will. Balon starts walking on the swinging rope bridge that separates the two towers. Through the rain, he sees a man standing on the bridge who is blocking his way. He tells the man to get out of the way, but the man reveals himself to be Balon's younger brother, Euron Greyjoy. Balon tells him that he's surprised that he's still alive, and Euron mocks the Drowned God, telling Balon that he is the Drowned God. Balon explains that he heard a rumor that Euron lost his senses during a storm and his crew had to tie him to the mast of the ship to prevent him from jumping overboard. Euron doesn't deny the rumor, and explains to Balon that he cut the tongues out of all of his crew members because he wanted silence. Euron then says that Balon is too old to rule and that he's been ruling long enough and needs to let someone else rule now. Balon tries to stab Euron, but Euron throws him off the bridge to his death. At Balon's funeral, Yara tells the priest, Aeron Greyjoy, Balon's youngest brother, that she will find the person who did this and feed them to sharks while they're still alive. She swears to do this upon the Salt Throne and Aeron explains to her that she isn't the ruler yet because the law says that the Kingsmoot chooses the next ruler. Yara argues that her father wanted her to rule, but Aeron says that he doesn't make the law. In Meereen Missandei and Grey Worm tell Tyrion that Rhaegal and Viserion have not been eating ever since Daenerys left. Tyrion explains that dragons do not do well in captivity, and they will probably start eating again if they are unchained. He also suggests that dragons are intelligent enough to remember their friends, and that they will probably not harm Missandei if they meet her again, since she spent so much time with them when they were little. Tyrion and Varys go down below the pyramid, with Tyrion advancing into the darkness alone. One of the dragons emerges from the shadows and Tyrion maintains eye contact. When the other emerges, Tyrion puts down his torch and gently advances. To calm them, Tyrion talks gently about a time when he was little, and asked his uncle for a dragon – not even a large one, just a little one like him. Tyrion's father tells Tyrion that dragons were extinct, and Tyrion says he cried himself to sleep that night. At this point, Tyrion is finally close enough to release the locking pin on the second dragon's collar. The other advances on him, then gingerly turns his head to the side so Tyrion can free him as well. The dragons retreat, and Tyrion hastily returns to Varys. Tyrion instructs Varys to slap him if he ever suggests anything like that again. Appearances First * Lord Harald Karstark * Euron Greyjoy * Aeron Greyjoy Deaths * Drunkard in King's Landing * Lord Roose Bolton * Lady Walda Frey * Unnamed Bolton newborn * King Balon Greyjoy * Unnamed member of the Night's Watch Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Patrick Malahide as King Balon Greyjoy *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy *Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Ian Whyte as Wun Wun *Kae Alexander as Leaf *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Elizabeth Webster as Walda Bolton *Dylan Edwards as a King's Landing boaster *Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan *Paul Rattray as Lord Harald Karstark *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Annette Tierney as young Old Nan *Sam Coleman as young Hodor *Fergus Leathem as young Rodrik Cassel *Richard Laing *Sebastian Croft as young Eddard Stark *Cordelia Hill as young Lyanna Stark *Matteo Elezi as young Benjen Stark *Michael Hayes as a Night's Watch man *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Tony Flynn as a Night's Watch man *Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man *Steve Cash as a loyal Night's Watch man Cast notes *19 of 29 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Diana Rigg (Olenna Tyrell), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *Dorne does not appear in this episode. Daenerys Targaryen, captive among the Dothraki, does not appear though the characters she left behind in Meereen do. House Tyrell, the Small Council, Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish, and the Samwell Tarly/Gilly subplots do not appear either. *Jon Snow has been resurrected back to life by the Red Priestess Melisandre (and possibly having something to do with his connection to his direwolf, Ghost). *This episode marks the return of House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands as a major subplot. After their introduction in Season 2, the Greyjoys were barely seen again in the subsequent three seasons - indeed, entirely absent from Season 5 (not counting Theon). In the books, the Greyjoys do not prominently feature in the third novel either, and because it was the longest novel it was split across two TV seasons (Season 3 and Season 4), so they weren't really predicted to appear prominently in those. Apparently to keep them on screen to some extent, the TV series invented the sideplot of Balon and Yara receiving a taunting letter from Ramsay (and a box containing Theon's severed genitals) in the Season 3 finale, prompting her to announce that she would mount a rescue attempt against the Dreadfort. When this actually came in Season 4's "The Laws of Gods and Men" it was a brief sequence that lasted only three minutes and ended in failure as she was chased away by Ramsay's hunting dogs. While the Greyjoys didn't appear much in the third novel, they returned very prominently in the fourth novel with a major new subplot, spurred by the introduction of Balon's younger brother Euron, and Asha (Yara in the show) herself becomes a POV narrator. This extended into the fifth novel. The showrunners, however, chose to condense both the fourth and fifth novels into Season 5, resulting in the Greyjoys making no appearance at all, until it was revealed that their subplot actually would be in the TV series, albeit pushed back to Season 6. *This episode marks the introduction of Euron Greyjoy, Balon's younger brother and uncle to Theon and Yara. The TV producers were unsure if they would ever be able to introduce the large Iron Islands subplot from the fourth novel back when they were making Season 2, so even when Theon meets his family again at Pyke, mention of his uncles was simply omitted, rather than waste time setting up a subplot which might not ultimately get to appear. For Euron this was largely irrelevant because he wasn't in the islands at the time, but in the book version the baptism ceremony that Theon undergoes was conducted by his youngest uncle, the priest Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy - thus when Theon's baptism ceremony appeared in Season 2's "What is Dead May Never Die", it was simply conducted by an unnamed Drowned Priest, not his uncle Aeron. **On-screen dialogue in this episode doesn't actually state it, but the HBO Viewer's Guide and official promo photos for upcoming episodes confirm that the Drowned Priest that Yara talks to in this episode is indeed her uncle Aeron Greyjoy. There was a third uncle in the novels, Victarion - commander of the Iron Fleet - but he appears to have been adapted out and some of his actions condensed with Yara. **Theon's uncles were vaguely mentioned on-screen in the TV series at one point before this, way back in Season 1 episode 2 "The Kingsroad", in a scene invented for the TV show in order to introduce the backstory about the Greyjoy Rebellion. As Tyrion is leaving Winterfell he encounters Theon near the stables, and mocks him for how the last living son of Balon Greyjoy has become a "lackey" (Ward) for the Starks. Tyrion remarks that he remembers the rebellion nine years before, and watching as the ironborn burned the Lannister fleet at anchor in the Raid on Lannisport. Tyrion says that Theon's "uncles" were responsible, but didn't mention their names (an intentionally vague line so the writers could keep their options open). Tyrion's exact words were: "I still remember seeing my father's fleet burn in Lannisport. I believe your uncles were responsible." **Euron Greyjoy is called "Crow's Eye" in the novels because he wears an eyepatch over his left eye. It is unknown what is beneath the eyepatch, an empty socket or an eye; Theon muses that it conceals an eye which he describes as "shining with malice", but he does not know that for sure. His right eye is blue. In the TV show, Euron has no eyepatch and still has both eyes. *This episode also marks the return of Bran Stark and his companions at the cave of the three-eyed raven, after their storyline took the year off in Season 5. As the showrunners explained, Bran's material largely caught up with the current novels by the end of Season 4: it had less material than other subplots so they adapted it at a faster pace relative to the other storylines. They felt that Bran finally meeting the three-eyed raven was a very good stopping point, and combined with the large number of storylines being condensed into Season 5, it really made sense to just leave his subplot "on hold" and return in Season 6 once he had made more progress in his magical training. **There was one chapter left from the fifth novel, after Bran meets the three-eyed raven, in which he has numerous magical visions of the past. The TV series is stretching this out through much of Season 6, also using it as a framing device to portray some flashback scenes which other characters (such as Eddard) had in the novels but which were omitted until now. *The "three-eyed raven" appeared only once before back in the Season 4 finale, played by Struan Rodger. For the character's return this season the role was recast, and is now played by veteran Swedish-French actor Max von Sydow. *Harald Karstark debuts in this episode as the new head of House Karstark, following Lord Rickard Karstark's execution by Robb Stark back in Season 3. Harald is actually a condensation for the TV series of several different Karstark characters who had a longer subplot in the novels. *Brienne of Tarth's storyline was condensed in the TV series with the North/Bolton subplot, and on top of this she never actually ran into Arya Stark as she was leaving the Vale with the Hound. Thus in the novels, Brienne doesn't know that Arya is still alive, and even if she did know she isn't in a position to tell Sansa. *With Balon Greyjoy's death, all five kings from the War of the Five Kings are now dead. *Ironically, Roose Bolton's murder by Ramsey happens the same way in which Roose killed Robb Stark. *The appearance of the Children of the Forest has been drastically upgraded since they were last seen in the Season 4 finale - apparently due to a combination of advances in CGI while they spent the year off in Season 5, along with a significantly increased budget. The redesign brings their appearance much closer to how it was described in the novels, as well as in the animated Histories & Lore segments featuring drawings of them: glowing slitted eyes like a cat's, nut-brown skin (spotted like a deer's), and overall less human-like facial features (the books also describe them as having four-fingered hands that end in claws, but they aren't visible in this episode). Some descriptions of the Children in the books imply that they look almost like humanoid squirrels (the name the giants call them literally translates as "little squirrel people"). **In the Season 4 finale, extensive CGI was actually used to soften the Children's appearances so they seemed much more rounded and infantile. Still, the previous episode didn't apply the other features that the Children prominently have in the books, such as their coloration - which somewhat implied at the time that the Children look white/Caucasian. This episode corrects this to portray them with the nut-brown skin and "dappled" (spotted) coloration described in the novels: the Children don't really look like any human ethnicity, as they are a non-human race altogether. Image gallery Game-of-thrones-season-6-ben-crompton.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-conleith-hill.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-ellie-kendrick.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-gemma-whelan.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-isaac-hempstead-wright.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-owen-teale.jpeg Jon Snow Alive.jpg Video gallery Game of Thrones 6x02 Promo - Home HD Season 6 Episode 2 References ru:Дом